


Voidful Coersion

by MafagafoGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Genocide Run, poem, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MafagafoGirl/pseuds/MafagafoGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the man that talks in hands convinces the child that murdered them all to give him their SOUL in exchange for a complete RESET</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voidful Coersion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a veeeeeeery boring Language Interpretation class  
> I'm trying up some new things; enjoy!

_Give me the thing_

_The cause of dismay_

_Give me your_ SOUL

_The source of all pain_

_Rotten, corrupted_

_Opressed, injusticed_

_On a murdery rampaged_

_-and cannot be_ SAVE _d_

 

_You murdered the one_

_that loved you 'till the end_

_You murdered the one_

_that just wanted a friend_

_You butchered the one_

_that would've saved us all_

_and also the_ SOUL

_that would've answered the calls_

 

_The one that could've stopped_

_you murdered him too_

_a beloved friend,_

_a beloved brother_

_with sweat on his skull_

_the brave, faint soul_

_Blinded by sorrow_

_The dust across the gold_

_Will not joke tomorrow_

 

_Alas, the King_

_Was stolen from you_

_and whoever did it_

_got murdered too_

 

_Then you meet yourself_

_in the cold of the void_

_the corrupted vessel_

_and corrupted core_

 

 _Now give me your_ SOUL

_The cause of all pain_

_I need it to_ RESET _it all_

_to have their troubles_

_not be in vain_

 

_The lord of the void_

_The egg, the blob_

_Call me what you will,_

_my state is really odd_

 

_I see all_

_I see nothing_

_I know all_

_I know nothing_

_I am all_

_I am nothing_

 

_I have unfathamable power_

_That cannot be used_

_But if you give me your_ SOUL

_Perhaps I can do it,_

_I'll have enough power_

_To come back to the start_

_the bed of golden flowers_

_and the tender heart_

 

_Now give me the thing_

_The cause of dismay_

_Give me your_ SOUL

_The source of all pain_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated;  
> my tumblr is http://artiesbutt.tumblr.com  
> feel free to scream at me anytime.


End file.
